Moshimo
by Mimi-chan Yaoi Lovers
Summary: bingung bikin summary'nya. langsung baca aja :D/ S.N.S/ Warn: inside
1. Chapter 1

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimito**

**Fandom : Naruto**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : Sasuke x Naruto**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort**

**Warning : Sho-ai/BL/yaoi,No Lime/Lemon, Bertele-tele, Alur kelamaan, Alternative Universe, Out Of Character,Typo, EYD abal, dll**

**Yang gk suka Yaoi, harap menjauh dari fic ini..!**

* * *

Tubuhnya basah kuyup karena hujan yang sangat deras. Surai pirangnya menjatuhkan bulir-bulir air. Ia terlihat sangat kedinginan. Sudah bermenit-menit Ia menunggu bus di halte bus yang sudah tak memiliki atap. Pemuda ini baru pulang dari tempat les pianonya. Namun, Ia malah terjebak hujan deras disini. Orang ini bernama Namikaze Naruto, pemuda bersurai pirang dengan warna kulit coklat karamel dan bermata sebiru batu sapphire.

Saat Ia berfikir untuk pulang dengan jalan kaki saja, tiba-tiba seorang pemuda yang seumuran dengannya memberinya payung. Naruto agak ragu untuk mengambil payung itu. Kenapa? Karena Naruto melihat pemuda itu hanya punya satu payung. Jadi jika Ia menerimanya, lantas pemuda itu akan kehujanan bukan?

"Ti-tidak perlu. Kau pakai sendiri saja." ucap Naruto seraya terseyum manis.

"Hn." jawab pemuda itu dengan singkat. Lalu pemuda berambut raven dengan mata yang berwarna hitam kelam itu merapatkan tubuhnya ke Naruto. Dan memakai payung itu untuk digunakan bersama. Satu payung berisikan dua orang anak manusia.

"Arigatou. Umm–"

"Uchiha Sasuke." potong Sasuke cepat. Naruto hanya mengeluarkan cengirannya saat mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Aku Namikaze Naruto. Dozo yoroshiku" kata Naruto.

"Hn"

Mereka pun terdiam dalam keheningan. Naruto yang tadinya akan pulang dengan berjalan kaki dari pada menunggu bus pun mengurungkan niatnya. Entah mengapa Ia merasa hangat berada didekat pemuda dingin itu. Aneh. Tak terasa mereka sudah menunggu bus selama setengah jam dan akhirnya bus pun berhenti di hadapan mereka.

**_Jika hujan berhenti di hari itu.._**

**_Aku mungkin pasti berjalan melewatimu.._**

**_Jika bus tiba lebih awal dari biasanya.._**

**_Aku mungkin tidak bertemu denganmu.._**

**Kriiiing...kriiing...kriiing**

Tangan berkulit tan yang berbalut piyama itu mencoba meraba-raba meja untuk mematikan alarm yang berbunyi. Namun,,,

**BRUK**

Pemilik tangan tadi malah terjatuh dan sukses mencium lantai. Hanya erangan sakit yang Ia keluarkan dari mulutnya. Agak lama Ia merenung diatas lantai yang didudukinya. Kembali memikirkan pemuda yang kemarin meminjamakan payungnya. Ia kira itu hanya mimpi tapi ternyata bukan. Dalam lubuk hatinya Ia ingin bertemu kembali dengan pemuda itu. Perasaannya sangat tenang dan menghangat saat berada dekatnya. Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir pikiran aneh itu.

Bocah Namikaze ini pun bangkit, lalu menengok jam. Ternyata sudah jam 07.05 dan bel masuk sekolahnya dimulai jam 07.30 . Ia malas sekali untuk bangun pagi ini. Belum lagi, kemarin hujan tidak berhenti sampai malam yang membuat tidurnya sangat nyenyak. Padahal ini hari pertamanya masuk SMA. Masih ada 25 menit untuk bersiap-siap.

Ia segara masuk ke kamar mandi untuk memberihkan diri. Tak sampai 10 menit, dia pun keluar dari kamar mandi dan segera memakai baju seragamnya. Di lengan kana seragamnya tertulis Konoha International High School (KIHS) sekolah yang hanya dihuni oleh anak-anak dari kalangan atas saja dan di dada kanannya tertulis Namikaze Naruto, namanya.

Setelah siap dengan penampilannya, Ia pun mengambil tasnya dan langsung menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan. Diruangan ini tidak ada siapa-siapa, kecuali dirinya dan pelayan pribadi rumahnya. Ia hanya tinggal sendiri –pelayannya akan pulang jika malam tiba– dirumahnya yang cukup luas ini.

Ibu Naruto a.k.a Namikaze Kushina sudah lama meninggal dunia karena melahirkan Naruto. Sedangkan ayahnya a.k.a Namikaze Minato jarang pulang kerumah karena urusan bisnis perusahaannya. Naruto memang bukan anak tunggal, Ia punya seorang kakak lelaki yang sedang kuliah di Ame. Kakaknya bernama Namikaze Deidara. Kakaknya tak pernah sekali pun bersikap lembut padanya. Ia tahu jika kakaknya sangat membencinya karena telah menghilngkan nyawa ibunya.

Minato melengkapi semua kebutuhan Naruto, tapi Naruto sama sekali tak merasa bahagia dengan itu. Ia hanya ingin sekedar berbincang dengan keluarganya. Namun itu hanya sebuah harapan. Ia tak pernah berkumpul dengan kedua orang yang disayanginya. Tak pernah tertawa bersama seperti keluarga-keluarga orang lain.

Tapi, Ia tak pernah memperlihatkan betapa kecewa hatinya. Hanya dengan tersenyum dan bertingkah laku lah yang bisa mengurangi kesedihan, kekecewaan, dan kesepiannya.

"Iruka-san, aku sudah agak terlambat. Jaa ne." Seru Naruto yang sudah keluar dari dapur dengan sebuah roti dimulutnya. Naruto yang termasuk golongan orang tingkat atas ini malah memilih berjalan kaki menuju sekolah elitnya. Padahal dia bisa menggunakan mobil atau motor yang sudah lama terparkir di garasi rumahnya.

"Hah.. anak itu.." gumam Iruka a.k.a pelayan Naruto.

#####

Kagum. Itulah yang ada dipikirannya sekarang saat melihat gedung sekolahnya dari dean gerbang. Sekolahnya ini terdiri 4 gedung. Gedung A-C memiliki 3 lantai dan gedung D hanya 1 A terdiri dari ruangan kelas 3, gedung B untuk ruangan kelas 2, gedung C untuk ruangan kelas 1, dan gedung D merupakan kantor guru, ruang OSIS,dan ruang club ekstrakurikuler. Di setiap gedung sudah pasti ada kantin, UKS, dan toilet. Di sekolah ini ada juga lapangan futsal disetiap gedung –kecuali gedung D– dilantai teratas.

"Sugoii" gumam Naruto tanpa sadar.

Gedung ini memang terlihat sangat indah. Lapangannya pun sangat luas dan ada taman bunga di sebelah timur lapangan.

_"Diharapkan pada seluruh siswa kelas 1 untuk berkumpul di lapangan untuk pembagian kelas."_

Setelah mendengar itu, tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi pun Ia sudah beranjak menuju lapangan sekolahnya. Kemudian, satu per satu siswa kelas 1 dipanggil sesuai kelas mana yang akan ditempatinya. Sedangkan Naruto, Ia menempati kelas 1-b.

Naruto sudah mendapat banyak teman dikelasnya karena sifatnya yang ceria. Teman sebangkunya bernama Inuzuka Kiba yang memiliki ciri-ciri berambut coklat jabrik dan mempunyai tato berbentuk segitiga terbalik dimasing-masing pipinya. Bangku Naruto terletak dibarisan ujung dekat jendela, bangku kedua dari belakang.

"Ohayou minna-san" ucap pria berambut perak yang mencuat keatas, Ia memakai masker yang menutupi sebgian wajahnya.

Seketika itu juga semua kelas yang ramai seperti pasar menjadi sepi senyap. Murid dikelas ini menduga bahwa pria bermasker itu adalah seorang guru disekolah ini.

"Hajimemashite, Aku adalah wali kelas kalian. Namaku Hatake Kakashi. Yoroshiku." kata pria bermasker itu lagi.

Ternyata dugaan murid-murid dikelas ini benar. Pria itu kini adalah wali kelas mereka. Hari ini memang tidak belajar. Namun, hanya perkenalan diri masing-masing siswa. Setelah memperkanalkan diri, seluruh murid kelas 10 diperbolehkan melihat-lihat sekolah sepuasnya. Walaupun begitu, siswa-siswi disini belum diperbolehkan pulang sebelum jam pulang.

**-Skip time-**

"Jangan lupa bawa PR ku besok.."

"Ku tunggu dirumah"

"Aku tak bisa menerima tawaranmu"

"Kau akan masuk ekskul apa?"

Kira-kira itulah yang Naruto dengar ditelinganya saat pulang sekolah hari ini. Ia pulang bersama dengan Kiba karena ternyata rumah mereka satu arah. Selain Naruto dan Kiba, ternyata masih ada 1 pemuda disamping mereka.

Pemuda bermata seperti kuaci dan rambut yang diikat seperti nanas ini tidak bisa berhenti menguap. Wajahnya terlihat sangat ngantuk sekali. Tampangnya ini membuat pemuda bersurai coklat –Kiba– memandangnya kesal.

"Hei Shika, bisakah kau hentikan tampang malasmu itu? Aku risih melihatmu." seru Kiba pada pemuda yang diketahui bernama Shikamaru.

"Tak usah melihatku kalau begitu. Merepotkan diri sendiri saja. Hoaaamm.." jawabnya sambil menguap.

"Ck, tak bisa jika tak melihatmu." ucap Kiba sebal dengan muka yang sudah merah karena malu. Shikamaru hanya menyeringai jahil.

Naruto hanya tertawa kecil saat melihat sepasang kekasih itu adu mulut. Kiba dan Shikamaru adalah sepasang kekasih sejak mereka kelas 3 SMP. Naruto tahu karena Kiba yang memberitahunya. Di Negara Hi ini memang hubungan sesama jenis bukan hal yang aneh. Pemerintah sudah lama melegalkan hubungan sesama jenis.

Karena tak mau mengganggu sepasang kekasih yang sedang ber'romantis' ria, Ia pun meminta izin untuk pulang duluan.

"Aku harus pulang cepat, ada hal yang harus ku kerjakan. Jaa ne" Naruto pun berlari meninggalkan dua insan itu.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Kiba.

"Dia tak ingin mengganggu acara 'romantis' kita." Jawab Shikamaru santai. Tapi hal ini membuat wajah Kiba memanas.

"Apanya yang 'romantis'? Dasar rusa pemalas." Kiba pun berjalan mendahului Shikamaru yang hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah childis dari kekasihnya.

#####

Naruto langsung merebahkan dirinya dikasur King size miliknya dan melihat ke arah jam dinding dikamarnya. Pukul 13.45 . Ia merasa lelah hari ini. Biasanya Ia akan turun dulu untuk makan siang, namun sekarang ini Ia ingin tidur dulu. Jam 3 nanti seperti biasa Ia akan les piano. Ia sangat suka bermain piano sejak kecil. Kata ayahnya –Minato–, ibu Naruto adalah seorang pianis yang sangat hebat. Ayahnya lah yang mengajarinya bermain piano. Dulu, mereka berdua selalu bermain piano bersama. Walau Naruto tak pernah merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu, tapi setidaknya dia merasakan kasih sayang seorang ayah. Tapi... itu dulu sekali.

Semenjak ayahnya jadi sibuk dengan urusan perusahaan 3 tahun yang lalu, Ia sudah tak pernah bermain piano bersama dengan ayahnya lagi. Setiap ayahnya pulang, pasti Naruto akan mengajak ayahnya untuk bermain piano bersama. Tapi, ayahnya selalu menjawab, "Lain kali ya, Naruto. Tou-san masih lelah". Ayahnya selalu bilang 'lain kali', 'lain kali', dan 'lain kali'. Kata 'lain kali' itu tak pernah berubah menjadi kata 'baiklah ayo', 'Oke', atau kata setuju lainnya. Ia lelah menunggu ayahnya untuk bermain piano lagi bersamanya. Sedangkan kakaknya, sangat tidak suka jika Ia bermain piano.

Pikiran-pikiran tentang ayah dan kakaknya membuat Ia menjatuhkan air mata. Betapa inginnya Ia mendapat kasih sayang yang lengkap sekarang. Ia masih punya keluarga, tapi Ia merasa seperti anak yatim piatu yang tak punya orang tua.

"Aku ini cengeng sekali. Sasuke, apakah kita bisa bertemu lagi? Rasanya sangat nyaman saat didekatmu. Seperti sudah lama aku mengenalmu." gumamnya sambil menghapus jejak air mata dipipinya. Lalu, mata sebiru langit miliknya pun tertutup karena rasa kantuk menyerangnya.

**_Jika ada permintaan yang akan terkabul untukku.._**

**_Aku akan meminta agar bisa bertemu denganmu.._**

**_Walau itu hanya dalam mimpi.._**

Setelah bangun dari tidur siangnya. Ia langsung turun menuju dapur untuk makan siang yang sempat terlambat gara-gara tidur. Usai makan Ia pamit pada Iruka untuk pergi les piano. Padahal Naruto sudah handal bermain piano. Ia pun punya pianonya sendiri diruang musik keluarganya. Les piano adalah keinginannya sendiri semenjak ayahnya disibukan dengan pekerjaan. Hanya dengan les piano Ia menghabiskan waktu sorenya. Tidak seperti keluarga lain, yang menghabiskan waktu dengan bercanda gurau dengan orang tua atau saudara mereka.

Tempat lesnya lumayan jauh dari rumahnya. Ia akan naik bus dari halte dekat rumahnya sampai halte tempat Ia bertemu dengan pemuda bermata hitam kelam itu. Tidak sampai 1 menit Ia menunggu, bus pun sudah menghampirinya. Perjalanannya hanya membutuhkan waktu 10-15 menit jika menggunakan bus.

Pemuda bersurai pirang turun dari bus tepat dihalte yang bertuliskan Naruto berharap Ia akan bertemu pemuda yang kemarin dihalte bus tersebut. Tapi sayangnya Ia tak menemukan siapapun. _'Mungkin nanti sepulang les'_ batinnya. Ia pun melangkah pergi menuju bangunan bercat hijau, tempat lesnya.

Sampailah Ia di depan gerbang bangunan sederhana itu. Ia masuk kedalam dan membuka pintu rumah tersebut. Memang saat membuka pintu utama, ruang yang Ia temui pasti sepi. Ia pun berjalan menaiki tangga dan memasuki ruangan yang dipintunya tertulis "Sabaku Gaara". Itu adalah nama guru lesnya yang baru semenjak 2 bulan yang lalu.

Di tempat les ini, satu guru musik hanya mempunyai 5 murid dan murid-murid itu belajar diruangan guru masing-masing. Masing-masing murid mempunyai jam belajar berbeda. Dan sekarang jam belajar Naruto untuk menemui guru lesnya.

Naruto mengetuk pintu dengan perlahan. Setelah terdengar jawaban, Ia pun masuk ke dalam. Terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai merah dengan tato kanji 'Ai' didahi sebelah kirinya dan bola mata jade dengan eyeliner disekeliling kelopak matanya sedang duduk disofa ruangan itu. Ia tampak sangat muda jika dijadikan guru. Asal kalian tahu, umur guru lesnya dengan Naruto ini hanya berbeda 2 tahun saja. Jadi, sebenarnya Ia masih SMA kelas 3. Terlampau muda memang.

"Konbawa, Sabaku-san." kata Naruto seraya membungkukan badannya.

"Konbawa. Sudah ku bilang jangan memanggilku seperti itu, Naruto. Panggil aku dengan namaku saja." jawab guru lesnya.

"Ha'i. he he" ucap Naruto seraya menunjukan cengiran khasnya.

"Hahh.. Bisa kita mulai, Naruto?"

"Tentu"

Mereka pun beranjak menuju piano berwarna hitam mengkilat yang ada disudut ruangan. Sebenarnya Gaara sudah tak perlu mengajarkan apapun, karena Gaara tahu bahwa Naruto sudah lihai bermain piano.

"Naruto, bagaimana kalau kita bermain bersama saja? Kau sudah pintar, jadi tak perlu belajar lagi." ajak Gaara. Naruto hanya tersenyum manis lalu mengangguk.

Naruto sudah duduk lebih dulu didepan piano dan disusul dengan Gaara. Mereka mulai menekan tuts-tuts piano itu sambil memejamkan mata. Instrumen yang mereka bawa adalah milik Yiruma yang berjudul Spring Time terdengar sangat merdu dan menenangkan diri. Walau sebenarnya saat ini masih musim hujan dan bukan musim semi.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka menyelesaikan alunan musik indah tersebut. Lalu, dengan bersamaan mereka bertatapan. Jade bertemu Sapphire. Kegiatan saling tatap mereka tak berlangsung lama dan diakhiri suara tawa dari Naruto. Gaara hanya bisa menaikkan sebelah alis saat melihat tingkah aneh Naruto.

"Kau... kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Gaara.

"Eh?... Apakah Gaara-senpai tak menyadari ada nada yang salah dalam permainan kita tadi?" kata Naruto yang sudah menghentikan tawanya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Gaara tidak percaya, dibalas anggukan mantap dari Naruto. Padahal tadi seingatnya, permainannya sangat indah. Apakah pendengarannya yang salah?

Gaara tidak mau ambil pusing dengan nada yang salah barusan. Ia mengajak Naruto untuk berbincang ringan disofa sambil menunggu jam untuk muridnya yang lain.

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu diSMA?" Gaara membuka pembicaraan.

"Tidak ada yang istimewa. Hanya mendapat guru yang selalu membawa buku mesum sepanjang pelajaran dan teman-teman yang baik. Itu saja." jawab Naruto seraya tersenyum. Entah senyum palsu atau bukan, tapi dimata Gaara itu adalah senyum palsu.

"Begitu ya."gumam Gaara.

"Oh iya, Gaara-senpai juga baru memasuki SMA kelas 3 kan? Senpai sekolah dimana memangnya?"

"Ah, iya. Aku sekolah di Konoha International High School. Kau sendiri?"

"Wah.. Kita satu sekolah rupanya." seru Naruto dengan mata berbinar.

"Kau serius? Kebetulan sekali ya." ucap Gaara.

"Umm.." Naruto mengangguk.

Tidak terasa sudah 1 jam mereka berbincang-bincang hingga mulut mereka mengering.

"Senpai, aku pulang dulu. Sudah sore." pamit Naruto.

"Baiklah, hati-hati dijalan.!"

"Jaa ne"

"Satu sekolah denganku ya? Dengan begini, maka akan jadi lebih mudah." gumam Gaara saat Naruto sudah keluar dari ruangannya

**つづく**

* * *

Gaje? Aneh?

Maaf kalau Sasukenya cuma muncul diawal aja.. Tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya! ^0^/

review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimito**

**Fandom : Naruto**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : Sasuke x Naruto**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort**

**Warning : Sho-ai/BL/yaoi,No Lime/Lemon, Bertele-tele, Alur kelamaan, Alternative Universe, Out Of Character,Typo, EYD abal, dll**

**Yang gk suka Yaoi, harap menjauh dari fic ini..!**

* * *

"Hah..Sepi sekali." gumamnya.

Pemuda bersurai pirang yang akan menginjak umur 16 tahun pada bulan Oktober ini langsung merebahkan dirinya diatas sofa empuk yang ada diruang keluarga. Sudah beberapa menit berlalu sejak Ia pulang dari lesnya. Pelayannya a.k.a Iruka, pasti sudah pulang. Iruka selalu pulang setelah menyiapkan makan malam, tapi kali ini Ia pulang lebih cepat karena Ibunya sakit. Iruka sudah meminta izin pada Naruto tadi. Naruto hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Dan beginilah Ia sekarang, pikirannya kosong. Tidak berniat untuk melakukan apapun, bahkan untuk makan malam sekali pun. Ia hanya memejamkan matanya sedari tadi, namun Ia tidak tidur. Ia hanya bosan dengan suasana dirumahnya yang sepi. Kesepian. Itulah yang dirasakannya.

Kruyuuukk...kruyuuuk

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara perutnya yang membuat Ia tertawa garing.

"Hmm,, aku lapar. Iruka-san pasti belum sempat menyiapkan makan malam." ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri. Lalu beranjak dari sofa dan menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam untuknya sendiri.

Semua bahan memang ada dikulkas, tapi yang yang si bungsu Namikaze ini tidak bisa memasak. Namun, matanya berbinar saat menemukan bungkus makanan dalam kulkas.

"Wah, ada ramen instan rupanya. Kebetulan sekali." katanya senang.

Ia pun langsung menyeduh ramen instan itu. Sudah lama sekali Ia tidak memakan ramen karena larangan dari Iruka yang bilang bahwa ramen itu tidak sehat untuk tubuhnya.

Setelah ramennya siap untuk dimakan, Ia membawa mangkuk ramennya ke ruang makan dan memakannya disana. Saat beberapa suap ramen yang Ia masukkan kedalam mulunya, bayangan masa lalu pun hinggap dikepalanya.

**_Flashback_**

_Naruto = 5 tahun._

_"Tou-chan, ini enak cekali." kata Naruto kecil dengan senangnya saat melahap mie yang ada dihadapannya._

_"Benarkan? Sudah Tou-san bilang itu enak." ucap sang ayah–Minato–seraya menepuk puncak kepala Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum lima jari._

_"Ini baru ramen instan. Nanti akan Tou-san ajak ke Ichiraku Ramen, disana rasanya lebih enak." lanjut Minato seraya tersenyum lembut pada ayahnya._

_"Wah benarkah? Janji ya?" ucap Naruto dengan wajah yang berseri-seri._

_"Iya."_

_Semenjak hari itu, Minato sering mengajak Naruto ke Ichiraku Ramen. Namun, semua berubah semenjak Minato disibukkan dengan pekerjaan._

**_Flashback end_**

Bayangan masa lalunya itu terus berputar di kepalanya hingga Ia meneteskan bulir-bulir air mata dari mata birunya. Ia sangat ingin masa-masa itu kembali lagi. Betapa rindunya Ia pada ayahnya. Sudah lama sekali Ia tidak memakan ramen bersama ayahnya. Ia rindu semua kelakuan ayahnya padanya dulu, seyuman lembut, tepukkan dikepalanya, cengiran yang mirip dengannya, semuanya. Ia merindukan itu semua.

"hiks..t-tou-san..a-aku..aku ri-rindu..hiks." gumamnya disela-sela tangisannya.

Naruto bukan cengeng. Ia sudah lama tidak menangis. Kesepian karena tidak ada orangtua itu, lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan dimarahi oleh orangtuamu sendiri. Itulah yang dirasakannya.

Anak ini menangis sudah cukup lama hingga ramen yang tadi dibuatnya pun tidak Ia dan bengkak akibat menangis terlalu lama.

Naruto langsung melihat bayangannya dicermin. Ia tertawa garing melihat rambutnya yang acak-acakan dan wajahnya yang kusut itu. Saat Ia meraba wajahnya, Ia merasakan lengket disekitar wajahnya.

"Wajahku kacau sekali. Sebaiknya aku mandi dan tidur." ucapnya dan berlalu menuju kamar mandi yang ada didalam kamarnya

**-Skip Time-**

**"Mulai hari ini dan beberapa bulan kedepan akan di adakan renovasi untuk gedung A, jadi seluruh siswa kelas 3 akan dipindahkan ke gedung B dan C. Untuk siswa kelas 3-a sampai kelas 3-e akan dipindahkan ke ruang kelas 1-f hingga ruang kelas 1-j. Sedangkan untuk siswa kelas 3-f sampai kelas 3-j akan dipindahkan ke ruang kelas 2-a hingga 2-e. Jadi, untuk siswa yang ruang kelasnya dipakai oleh kelas 3 masuk pada siang hari pukul 13.00 dan untuk siswa yang lainnya masuk seperti biasa.**

**NB: Hari ini guru tidak akan mengajar karena hari ini setiap siswa diwajibkan memilih kegiatan ekstrakulikuler yang diinginkan"**

Pengumuman itu tertera di Mading yang ada digerbang sekolah. Banyak anak-anak yang kembali lagi kerumah karena pengumuman itu.

Naruto tidak berekspresi apapun saat membaca tulisan itu. Ia anak kelas 1-b yang masuk seperti biasa. Tidak ada untung dan rugi baginya. Toh walau dia masuk siang, Ia pasti akan bingung mau melakukan apa pagi ini.

Setelah membaca tulisan itu, Ia pun menuju kelasnya digedung C. Saat dikoridor Ia melihat seseorang yang sepertinya Ia kenal. Pemuda dengan rambut raven model pantat ayam, kulit seputih susu, tinggi badan yang berbeda sedikit dengannya, dan bola mata onyx yang hitam kelam sedang berjalan ke arahnya atau lebih tepat melewatinya.

"Sa-sasuke." gumam Naruto tanpa sadar. Seseorang yang melewatinya itu pun berhenti tepat disampingnya.

"Eh? Kau memanggiku?" tanya orang itu datar.

"A-ano.." Naruto yang tersentak kaget tidak bisa meneruskan kata-katanya dan menundukkan kepala.

"Dobe." ucap pemuda itu setelah melihat Naruto yang terdiam.

Keterkejutan sang Namikaze bertambah saat mendengar kata ejekan itu. Baru bertemu sudah ada yang menyebutnya 'Dobe'. Itu sangat menyebalkan.

"Heh? Apa kau bilang? Dobe? Ck, dasar Teme." ucap–teriak– Naruto tepat ditelinga pemuda itu.

"Namaku Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Bukan Teme, usuratonkachi."

Twich.

"Gah, Namaku bukan juga 'Dobe' atau 'Usuratonkachi'. Aku Naruto, Namikaze Naruto. Teme no Baka." balas Naruto. Tanpa sengaja mereka kembali berkenalan untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Kau?" kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk wajah Naruto.

"Apa?" jawab Naruto sinis.

"Kau...kau orang bodoh yang berteduh dihalte bus waktu itu kan?" tanya Sasuke yang sedang dalam pose berpikir.

"O-orang bodoh kau bilang? Dasar pantat ayam." sergah Naruto.

"Padahal waktu itu kau manis sekali. Sekarang kau begitu kasar." kata Sasuke.

Pipi tan milik Naruto merona merah dengan sempurna. Ia menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Sasuke-kuuunn."

Panggilan manja itu membuat dua pemuda berkepala durian dan pantat ayam ini menoleh ke asal suara. Disana ada seorang gadis berambut pink norak bermata emerald sedang berlari ke arah mereka berdiri.

"Sasuke-kun, aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana. Kau kemana saja?" ucap gadis itu sambil bergelayut manja ditangan Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Ayo pergi! Sebentar lagi bel." kata gadis yang langsung membawa Sasuke pergi dan meninggalkan Naruto yang berdiri membeku ditengah koridor itu. Naruto merasa ingin marah saat melihat gadis itu bermanja-manja pada Sasuke. Namun, tiba-tiba seperti ada yang menahannya untuk tidak berbuat apapun.

"Apa gadis itu kekasihnya?" tanya Naruto lirih pada dirinya sendiri. Ia pun meneruskan perjalanannya menuju ke kelasnya.

**Jika aku tidak menggumamkan namamu..**

**Kau mungkin akan berlalu dariku..**

**Jika kita tak saling mengejek..**

**Kau mungkin tidak akan mengingatku..**

"Ohayou minna~" teriak Naruto saat sampai dikelas.

"Ohayou." jawab teman-temannya.

Kemudian Ia segera duduk dibangkunya. Ia melihat Kiba sedang berbicara dengan Shikamaru didepan bangkunya.

"Ohayou Naruto, Kau akan ikut ekskul apa?" tanya Kiba saat Naruto sudah duduk dibangkunya.

"Memangnya ada ekskul apa saja?" Naruto bertanya balik.

"Tanya saja pada si 'Rusa pemalas' ini." jawab Kiba sambil menunjuk Shikamaru. Shikamaru hanya menguap lalu mulai membacakan isi dari kertas yang ada di tangannya.

"Disekolah ini ada ekskul club basket, club futsal, club volly, club sains, club matematika, club drama, club tari, dan terakhir club musik. Jika sudah kau tentukan, segeralah mendaftar." jelas Shikamaru

"Cara mendaftarnya bagaimana?" tanya Naruto dan Kiba secara bersamaan.

"Huh? Umm, kalian harus datang ke ruang club yang kalian minati." kata Shikamaru yang pandangannya masih tertuju pada kertas digenggamannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan bergabung di club musik." seru Naruto yang bersemangat.

"Aku akan bergabung di club sains." kata Shikamaru dengan tidak niat.

Saat Naruto dan Shikamaru sudah memilih, Kiba malah diam. Sepertinya dia bingung mau memilih apa.

"Hey, apa kau sudah menentukan pilihanmu, Kiba?" tanya Naruto.

"Hah..Aku bingung. Aku suka bermain basket, tapi aku juga ingin satu club dengan Shikamaru." sahut Kiba dengan rona merah dipipinya.

"Ya sudah, aku akan mengambil dua ekskul sekaligus kalau begitu." kata Shikamaru.

"Benarkan Shika?" tanya Kiba tak percaya.

"Hm."

"Nah, Naruto, kami akan daftar dulu. Kau tidak apa-apa kan daftar sendiri?" tanya Kiba yang sudah beranjak dari duduknya.

"Ya. Tidak masalah kok." Jawab Naruto dengan senyum yang lebar. Lalu, Shikamaru dan Kiba pun beranjak keluar.

_'Bisakah aku seperti mereka?'_ batin Naruto.

#####

Naruto berjalan dengan santai menuju gedung D untuk mendaftarkan diri ke kegiatan ekskul yang dia pilih. Saat memasuki gedung D, Ia mulai bingung mencari ruang club musik karena saking banyaknya siswa-siswi yang berlalu lalang.

Bruk!

"Awwh."

"Ups.."

Tanpa sengaja Ia telah menabrak seseorang saat sedang tidak melihat ke depan. Kini dirinya dan orang yang Ia tabrak sudah jatuh terduduk.

"Aduh.. Gomennasai." kata Naruto pada seseorang yang ada didepannya sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Ah, seharusnya aku yang meminta ma– eh? Naruto?" orang yang ditabrak oleh Naruto itu ternyata seseorang berambut merah dan bertato kanji 'Ai' di dahi kirinya.

"Huh? G-gaara senpai?" tanya Naruto saat mendongakan kepalanya.

"Sedang apa kau disini, Naruto?" tanya pemuda bersurai merah yang ternyata adalah Gaara.

"Aku sedang mencari ruang club musik. Tapi, aku tersesat. Hehe" jawab Naruto yang tengah menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau ingin mendaftar?" tnya Gaara lagi

"Iya."

"Baiklah, ikut aku! Kebetulan aku wakil ketua club musik." Ucap Gaara.

"Benarkah? Ayo." seru Naruto senang.

Mereka pun berjalan beriringan menuju ruang club music sambil berbincang ringan. Dari pembicaraan itu, Naruto tahu bahwa Gaara adalah ketua OSIS disekolah ini dan juga siswa kelas 3a yang sangat terkenal di kalangan siswi di sini.

Saat mereka sampai di depan pintu yang bertuliskan 'MUSIC ROOM', mereka pun masuk ke dalam. Ternyata didalam sudah banyak siswa siswi yang mendaftar.

"Sesudah melakukan pendaftaran disana,," Gaara menunjukkan meja yang dipenuhi antrian pada Naruto.

"Kau bisa langsung mengikuti kegiatan club ini nanti siang." Lanjut Gaara.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Naruto pun langsung melangkah ke arah antrian diruangan tersebut.

**-Skip Time-**

Saat selesai mendaftarkan dirinya, Naruto sudah berpisah dengan Gaara. Naruto sekarang sedang berada diatap sekolah gedung sendirian. Sebenarnya Ia ingin menemui pasangan ShikaKiba, tapi tidak semudah itu karena sekolah mereka yang tidak kecil.

Mungkin beberapa menit lagi Ia akan turun untuk mengikuti kegiatan pertamanya diclub musik.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

Suara baritone itu menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya. Ia pun menoleh ke asal suara dan menemukan pemuda berambut raven yang menatapnya datar taanpa ekspresi dan itu membuat jantung Naruto berdetak kencang.

"A-aku.. umm.." Naruto tidak bisa berkata apa-apa sekarang. Seseorang yang selalu Ia inginkan kini ada dihadapannya.

"Ternyata kau, Dobe." Kata Sasuke sambil berjalan mendekat.

"Sudah ku bilang namaku bukan 'Dobe', Teme." balas Naruto yang sudah naik darah.

"Hn."

"Haaaahhh sudahlah, aku tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu. Aku akan ke club musik saja." Ucap Naruto sambil berjalan melewati Sasuke dengan santai walau sebenarnya Ia mencoba mengatur detak jantungnya yang kian cepat.

Tiba-tiba langkah Naruto terhenti saat merasakan genggaman di tangannya.

"Tunggu!" ucap Sasuke yang ternyata telah menggenggam tangan Naruto.

"E-eh?"

"Kau anggota di club musik?" tanya Sasuke

"I-ya. K-kenapa?" jawab Naruto tergugup.

"Kalau begitu tujuan kita sama. Aku ketua club musik. Ayo!" ucap Sasuke yang langsung menarik tangan Naruto menuju ruang club.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa pasrah ditarik-tarik oleh Sasuke. Wajahnya sudah merah padam sekarang.

**Jika kau tidak datang..**

**Pasti aku akan selalu kesepian..**

**Jika kau melepaskan genggamanmu..**

**Pasti aku tidak akan sedekat ini denganmu..**

Diruang club musik hanya ada beberapa siswa yang berkumpul, termasuk Sasuke dan Naruto serta Gaara tentunya. Anggota club sedang menunjukan apa yang mereka bisa dalam hal bermusik. Sasuke sendiri sebagai ketua club adalah orang yang pandai bermain biola.

Alunan biola Sasuke membuat para pendengar diruangan itu tersenyum kagum termasuk Naruto. Gaara yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mimik wajah Naruto pun curiga jika Naruto menyukai Sasuke dan itu membuat hatinya seperti terbakar. Ia cemburu, sangat cemburu. _'Aku harus cepat menjalankan rencana itu._' batin Gaara sambil tersenyum licik.

**つづく**

Maaf updatenya lama dan ceritanya kependekan. Soalnya lagi sibuk liburan ma keluarga.. xD

Tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya! ^^

**Reply to review:**

**Aldistalia:** sorry dah nunggu lama ya.. hehe thx bwt reviewnya.

**Aldista Aurelia Sadega**: Makasih atas pujiannya. Gk apa-apa kok klo mau curcol lagi. :D

**Tikus FFN**: fanfic saya memang sampah jadi gk perlu dibaca ya. Thx flamenya.

**Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel: **nih dah lanjut, mudah mudahan puas ya. :D

**Onyx shappireSEA**: lanjutnya kelamaan ya? Hehe thx dah review. :)

**Pinkpanda:** bagus deh klo suka. Moga chapter ini juga suka ya. ^^

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimito**

**Fandom : Naruto**

**Rate : T+**

**Pair : Sasuke x Naruto**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort**

**Warning : Sho-ai/BL/yaoi, Bertele-tele, Alur kelamaan, Alternative Universe, Out Of Character,Typo, EYD abal, dll**

**Yang gk suka Yaoi, harap menjauh dari fic ini..!**

Semua mata tertuju pada pemuda bersurai pirang yang sedang bermain piano. Pemuda yang bernama Namikaze Naruto itu sedang memainkan lagu Ni Yao De Ai dari Penny Dai. Alunan nada yang begitu lembut terdengar ditelinga semua orang yang ada disana.

Sekarang Naruto sedang mengikuti ekskulnya sepulang sekolah seperti biasa. Siswa-siswi yang melihatnya sekarang seharusnya juga sedang mempelajari alat musik yang lain. Karena alunan lagu yang dimainkannya sangat indah, membuat siswa-siswi yang sedang sibuk sendiri menjadi tertarik dengan permainan pianonya.

Dan jadilah semua siswa-siswi diclub musik berkumpul didekat Naruto yang sedang memainkan piano. Naruto tidak menyadari keberadaan siswa-siswi tersebut karena matanya terpejam menikmati permainannya sendiri.

Merasa sudah cukup, Naruto pun menghentikan permainannya dan disambut tepuk tangan dari siswa-siswi yang menontonnya. Saat membuka matanya Ia begitu terkejut menemukan banyaknya orang yang sedang memperhatikannya. Tidak lama, Ia pun berdiri dan wajah terkejutnya digantikan oleh senyum ceria miliknya yang bisa melelehkan hati seme manapun yang melihatnya.

"Permainanmu sangat bagus, Naruto." ucap seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Naruto pun membalikkan badannya agar bisa melihat siapa orang itu.

"Eh? Gaara-senpai? Terima kasih." ujar Naruto pelan saat melihat pemuda bermata jade yang Ia kenal. Gaara pun hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut festival penyambutan musim panas? Tapi, kau harus dapat izin dari ketua club ini dulu. Lagi pula kau belum kenal kan?" tanya Gaara bohong. Padahal Ia tahu kalau Naruto sudah mengenal Sasuke.

"A-aku.."

"Sudahlah, ayo!" ucap Gaara memotong perkataan Naruto, lalu menarik lengan Naruto dan pergi.

**Aku pikir kita hanya berteman saja..  
Namun sekarang tentangmu..  
Aku sangat merindukanmu..  
Mungkin aku menyukaimu..**

Ternyata Gaara membawa Naruto ke kelasnya. Saat masuk ke dalam kelas, mereka berdua menemukan Sasuke sedang bersama siswi berambut pink norak yang pernah dilihat oleh Naruto. Jantung Naruto berdetak sangat cepat saat melihat Sasuke sedang disuapi makan siang oleh siswi tersebut.

"Sasuke." tegur Gaara saat sudah berdiri disamping meja Sasuke bersama Naruto.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke tanpa melihat ke arah Gaara.

"Gaara-kun, siapa cowo pirang manis ini?" tanya gadis berambut pink yang ada disamping Sasuke. Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Sasuke pun langsung mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa cowo pirang yang disebutkan itu.

Mata onyx milik Sasuke pun bertemu dengan sapphire milik Naruto. Sasuke sempat terkejut, namun dengan cepat Ia menutupi ekspresi terkejutnya dengan wajah datar miliknya. Sedangkan Naruto segera menundukkan kepalanya.

"Dia Naruto. Anggota club musik yang berbakat dalam permainan piano." jawab Gaara datar. Gaara bersikap lembut hanya pada Naruto seorang. Ia dikenal dengan lelaki yang dingin disekolah.

"O– "

"Untuk apa kau bawa dia kesini?" tanya Sasuke memotong ucapan gadis berambut pink disampingnya.

"Dia berbakat. Mungkin kita bisa mengikut sertakan dia diacara festival penyambutan musim panas nanti." kata Gaara.

"Lalu?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Mengenalkannya padamu." Jawab Gaara singkat.

"Untuk apa kau mengenalkan pemuda ini pada Sasu–"

"Diamlah, Sakura!" ucapan sinis wanita berambut pink yang ternyata bernama Sakura kembali dipotong oleh Sasuke.

"Baiklah Sasuke, Sakura. Dia Naruto anak kelas 1b. Dan Naruto, dia ini Sasuke ketua club musik dan ini pacarnya, Sakura. Mereka berdua sekelas denganku." kata Gaara memperkenalkan Naruto pada Sasuke padahal Ia sendiri tahu kalau mereka sudah saling kenal.

Mata biru Naruto membulat saat mendengar perkataan Gaara yang menyebutkan bahwa Sakura adalah kekasih dari Sasuke. Entah mengapa hatinya terasa sakit, sangat sakit malah. Ia merasa matanya mulai panas mencoba untuk menahan air mata yang akan mengalir. Lalu, Ia pun tersenyum ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura. Dan mencoba membuka mulutnya untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata perkenalan. Namun, Sasuke lebih dulu berbicara.

"Aku sudah kenal kau, Dobe. Tak perlu memperkenalkan diri." Kata Sasuke dingin.

Twitch

"Cih, sudah ku bilang jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu, Baka Teme." balas Naruto ketus.

"Hn."

"Dasar anak ayam." gerutu Naruto.

Mendengar ejekan itu, Sasuke langsung berdiri dari duduknya. Baru kali ini ada yang berani mengejeknya.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam.

"Anak ayam, Teme no Baka." ucap Naruto santai.

"Anak rubah."

"Dingin."

"Cerewet."

"Tiang listrik."

"Pendek."

"Tch, Teme."

"Ck, Dobe."

"..."

"..."

Sakura yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan mereka berdua pun heran Sasuke bisa bersikap diluar karakternya. Ia agak cemburu dengan kejadian ini. Bukan hanya Sakura yang merasa cemburu, tapi Gaara juga. Gaara hanya bisa menyembunyikan rasa cemburunya dibalik wajah dinginnya.

"Ah sudahlah. Aku lelah bertengkar denganmu terus, Teme. Gaara-senpai, aku ke kelasku duluan ya. Aku akan mengambil tas lalu pulang. Jaa ne." seru Naruto yang ternyata sudah kalah adu mulut dengan Sasuke. Naruto pun pergi dari sana. Walau Naruto bilang Ia akan ke kelas, tapi sebenarnya Ia akan pergi ke atap gedung D.

"Jadi?" tanya Gaara tiba-tiba saat Naruto sudah tidak terlihat.

"Apa?" Sasuke bertanya balik

"Bolehkah dia ikut festival?"

"Aku belum lihat kemampuannya."

"Terserah."

Lalu Gaara pun pergi entah kemana. Mungkin pulang karena kegiatan ekskul sudah selesai. Sasuke dan Sakura pun melanjutkan makan siang mereka, tapi kali ini Sasuke sudah tidak disuapi lagi karena dirinya yang menolak untuk disuapi oleh kekasihnya. Disini Sasuke dan Sakura adalah sepasang kekasih. Walau sebenarnya Sasuke tidak mencintai Sakura.

Sasuke menerima permintaan Sakura untuk jadi kekasihnya beberapa bulan yang lalu hanya untuk menghindari para fansnya.

**Atap Sekolah**

Terlihat seorang pemuda yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Naruto sedang berdiri dekat pagar pembatas. Ia sedang memejamkan matanya mencoba menahan aliran air mata yang akan keluar dari matanya. Hatinya masih sakit sejak tahu kalau Sasuke sudah mempunyai kekasih.

Bayangkan saja, orang yang kau sukai atau mungkin kau cintai lebih memilih orang lain. Itu pasti sakit, sakit sekali. Kau akan merasakan rasa cemburu, marah, dan kecewa. Semua itu sedang dirasakan oleh Naruto sekarang.

"Bahkan untuk cemburu pun aku tidak berhak." gumamnya dengan suara parau.

Upayanya untuk menahan air mata yang jatuh pun sia-sia. Air matanya kini sudah mengalir melalui pipi tannya dan menetes dari dagunya. Terdengar isakan kecil dari bibirnya. Namun Ia masih belum membuka kedua matanya. Baru pertama kali baginya menangis hanya karena seseorang yang disukainya.

Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan, lalu membuka matanya dan kemudian mengusap air matanya yang keluar. Dalam pikirannya sekarang sudah tidak ada gunanya menangis, toh Sasuke tidak akan berpaling padanya jika Ia menangis. Naruto berfikir Ia harus melupakan Sasuke dari dalam pikirannya.

**Aku, seseorang yang melihatmu dari kejauhan..**

**Aku hanya dapat menerima dan menahan emosi..**

**Ketika melihatmu dengan peremuan lain..**

**Ingin aku menunggumu, tapi aku tidak mungkin kuat..**

Naruto tidak tahu bahwa sejak tadi ada yang memperhatikannya. Seorang pemuda yang menatapnya dengan iba, namun juga berpikiran licik. Sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu pemuda itu menyeringai senang.

"Sebentar lagi, akan ku dapatkan kau seutuhnya." ujarnya pelan dan berlalu pergi.

**-Skip Time-**

Suara burung berkicau telah terdengar semenjak pagi menjelang. Namun, pemuda yang satu ini masih enggan memperlihatkan kedua bola mata seindah langit miliknya. Biasanya Ia sudah bangun, mungkin karena semalam Ia tidak bisa tidur.

Tok..tok..tok

"Naruto-sama, apakah anda sudah bangun? Ini sudah siang."

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari pelayan yang mencoba membangunkannya. Setelah lama menunggu didepan pintu dan tidak ada yang menjawab, pelayan itu–Iruka– pun langsung masuk ke dalam kamar sang Namikaze bungsu. Saat masuk Ia menemukan gundukan selimut yang di duga berisi tubuh Naruto.

Pelayan itu pun menggoyang-goyangkan gundukan selimut itu dan terdengar erangan malas yang sudah pasti suara Naruto.

"Naruto-sama, cepat bangun! Ini sudah siang. Anda akan terlambat." kata Iruka.

Dengan tiba-tiba Naruto pun bangun dan duduk di tempat tidurnya. Tapi, rasa sakit menyerang kepalanya. Reflek, Naruto langsung mengerang sakit lalu memegang kepalanya.

"Anda baik-baik saja, Naruto-sama?" tanya Iruka dengan wajah cemas.

"Hanya pusing. Ugh, Sekarang jam berapa Iruka-san?" kata Naruto.

"Jam 07.15. Kalau anda merasa tidak sehat, lebih baik tidak usah sekolah." ucap Iruka.

"Aku baik-ba–"

Kata-kata Naruto terpotong saat Ia merasakan tangan Iruka berada didahinya. Sudah bisa ditebak jika Iruka sedang memeriksa suhu tubuhnya.

"Anda demam, Naruto-sama. Jadi, hari ini Anda tidak diperbolehkan keluar rumah. Termasuk sekolah dan les piano." Kata Iruka yang sudah selesai memeriksa suhu tubuh Naruto.

"Ta–"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Anda harus istirahat. Biar saya yang mengabari wali kelas anda. Permisi."

Setelah 'menceramahi' Naruto, Iruka pun keluar dari kamar Naruto. Naruto pun kembali berbaring diranjangnya yang empuk. Ia tahu Iruka akan bersikap begini. Iruka memang terlalu _overprotective _padanya.

Ia mencoba kembali tidur, tapi tak bisa. Akhirnya Ia berpikir untuk mandi air hangat. Mungkin saja Ia bisa langsung tidur.

Setelah mandi, bukannya bisa tidur malah kepalanya terasa makin sakit. Ia pun pergi keluar dari kamarnya untuk mencari Iruka dan meminta obat pada pelayannya itu. Saat sampai didapur Ia menemukan Iruka sedang mengepel lantai. Tapi Ia merasa pandangannya menjadi agak buram dan kepalanya terasa sangat sakit dibandingkan dengan yang tadi.

"I-ruka-san..."

Tubuh Naruto pun limbung sesudah mengucapkan kata itu. Iruka yang merasa dipnggil pun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan betapa terkejutnya Ia melihat Naruto yang sudah hampir jatuh. Ia pun berlari ke arah majikannya dan menangkap tubuh mungil itu. Dilihatnya Naruto sudah memejamkan matanya, sudah pasti dia pingsan. Iruka pun menggendong tubuh mungil itu ke kamar.

Sesampainya dikamar, Ia segera membaringkan tubuh Naruto diranjang. Lalu segera menghubungi dokter yang biasa menangani keluarga Namikaze.

#####

Mata milik pemuda berkulit tan itu pun perlahan-lahan terbuka. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya untuk menyesuaikannya dengan cahaya. Kemudian, Ia mendudukkan dirinya yang semula terbaring. Kepalanya berdenyut nyeri. Tidak lama kemudian pelayannya masuk sambil membawa nampan yang berisi bubur yang masih hangat.

"Anda sudah bangun rupanya, Naruto-sama." kata Iruka yang sudah meletakan nampan itu di meja yang ada disamping ranjang.

"Aku kenapa?" tanya Naruto dengan suara parau.

"Sebaiknya anda minum dulu." kata Iruka menyerahkan segelas air pada Naruto. Naruto pun menerima gelas itu lalu meneguk isinya.

"Tadi anda pingsan. Dokter bilang bahwa anda hanya kelelahan dan kurang tidur. Mungkin besok atau lusa anda sudah sembuh." jelas Iruka.

"Hm."

"Baiklah, sekarang anda harus makan dulu. Sejak pagi anda belum makan kan?" kata Iruka menyerahkan mangkuk bubur yang tadi Ia bawa pada Naruto.

"Aku tidak mau bubur."

"Sekali ini saja, Naruto-sama."

"Baiklah."

Akhirnya Naruto menerima bubur itu dan Iruka pun meninggalkan kamarnya. Baru beberapa menit, bubur itu sudah habis dimakan oleh pemuda pirang ini. Tepat saat buburnya habis, pintu kamarnya pun terbuka dan mempertihatkan pemuda bersurai merah dengan tato kanji 'Ai' didahi kirinya.

"Hai, Naruto." sapa pemuda itu.

"Gaara-senpai? Kau tidak sekolah?" tanya Naruto.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Gaara itu mendudukan dirinya disamping ranjang Naruto.

"Ini sudah jam pulang sekolah, mana mungkin sekolah lagi?" kata Gaara sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Eh?"

Mata Naruto pun melirik ke jam dinding yang ada di atas pintu kamarnya. Ternyata sudah jam 3 sore. Sebenarnya berapa lama Ia tidur tadi?

"Naruto, pria berambut coklat dengan bekas luka di hidungnya itu siapa?" tanya Gaara.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak. Dia tadi menyuruhku menyampaikan padamu bahwa dia pergi keluar sebentar." jelas Gaara.

"Kemana?" tanya Naruto.

Gaara hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya bertanda Ia menjawab 'tidak tahu'. Mereka pun diam selama beberapa waktu sampai Naruto dikagetkan oleh tangan Gaara yang tiba-tiba menggenggam jarinya.

"Ga-gaara, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto tergugup hingga melupakan embel-embel 'senpai' di belakang nama Gaara. _'Mungkin ini saatnya'_ pikir Gaara.

"Kau tahu, Naruto? Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak kau jadi muridku." ucap Gaara pelan, namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Naruto.

"Ka–mnnhh."

Pertanyaan yang akan terlontar dari bibir Naruto terpotong oleh Gaara yang sudah menciumnya dengan ganas. Akhirnya dia melumat bibir Naruto dengan ganas, menggigit bibir bawahnya supaya Naruto membuka bibirnya, dan Naruto terpaksa membuka bibirnya. Tanpa disuruh, lidah Gaara menyeruak masuk dan mengklaim segala yang ada di dalam rongga mulut Naruto.

"Ngh-he-tikan"

Gaara tidak peduli dengan permohonan Naruto. Ia terus menjelajahi isi mulut Naruto dengan naf dan nafas memburu. Setelah beberapa menit, Ia pun melepaskan ciumannya dan memandangi wajah Naruto yang makin pucat.

"Hah..hah..k-kau b-brengsek." ucap Naruto dengan terengah-engah.

Gaara hanya menyeringai. Dan kembali mencium Naruto, tapi hanya kecupan ringan. Lalu, bibirnya beralih pada perpotongan leher Naruto. Ia menggigit dan mengisap banyak titik dileher Naruto.

"Mmhh...Nnhhggh...Cu-cukup...Aahhnn... Ga-gaara...su-sudah." kata Naruto yang mencoba menghentikan desahannya.

Tidak peduli, Gaara malah menggunakan tangannya untuk membuka kancing piyama yang digunakan Naruto dan membuang piyama itu ke sembarang tempat. Akhirnya Naruto pun bertelanjang dada. Tangan-tangan nakal milik Gaara mulai menjamah tubuh bagian atas milik Naruto.

Bukannya Naruto tidak ingin melawan, tapi tubuhnya sangat lemas. Apa lagi dia sekarang sedang sakit. Jadi, Ia tidak bisa melawan. Tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto mengejang saat tangan Gaara mulai turun ke bawah bersiap untuk membuka celananya.

"Ja-jangan kumohon." kata Naruto memelas. Wajah pucat Naruto sudah memerah, matanya sayu, dan berkeringat dingin. Ia berusaha untuk tidak menangis.

Gaara pun menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Maaf, tapi aku sudah tidak tahan." bisik Gaara. Lalu mengecup sekilas bibir Naruto.

Naruto yang mengira Gaara sedang lengah pun, menendang 'itu' Gaara. Gaara pun mengerang sakit sambil memegangi 'itu'nya. Sedangkan Naruto memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk lari walau sebenarnya kakinya terasa lemas. Ia memungut piyama yang tadi dibuang sembarangan oleh Gaara.

Ia berlari sekuat tenaga keluar rumahnya. Sekarang yang ada dipikirannya hanya menghindar dari Gaara dan berlari sejauh mungkin berusaha agar Gaara tidak mengejarnya.

Sekarang Ia masih berlari ditengah keramaian orang. Kakinya terasa sakit sekali, kepalanya pusing, dan tubuhnya berkeringat dingin, akibatnya Ia sering menyenggol seseorang dijalan. Namun, tiba-tiba tubuhnya limbung. Ia sudah tidak kuat lagi. Tidak peduli bahwa Ia akan jatuh ke tanah.

Hap(?)!

Ternyata ada seorang pemuda yang menangkap tubuh mungilnya. Namun, Ia tidak tahu siapa dia. Pandangannya sudah gelap, dia hanya bisa berharap bahwa itu bukan Gaara.

**つづく**

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 3nya. Updatenya gk kelamaan kan? ^_^  
Sengaja gk lama-lama soalnya kalau kelamaan, saya udah gk ada waktu lagi.  
Jadi, kalau seandainya update chap depan lama, mohon maaf. Soalnya kalau udah masuk sekolah, pasti saya sibuk dengan adanya try out dari sekolah untuk persiapan UN SMP 2013. *curcol xD*

Jadi tunggu chapter depan, ya!

**Reply to review:**

**Couphie:** haha asal jangan sampe jadi gila beneran. Oke, thx buat review and follownya :)

**Jean Cosz:** sebenernya saranmu bagus, tapi klo itu bisa-bisa jadi humor. Saya bukan orang yang humoris, jadi takut klo ntar ceritanya garing. Oh iya, Moshimo itu artinya Jika. Makasih bwt review dan sarannya. :D

**Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel:** GaaNaru sudah pasti ada dong,, hehe. Thx bwt reviewnya ya :D

**Aldistalia:** chapter ini gk kelamaan kan? Hehe, mungkin chapter depan yang bakal lama. Terima kasih atas pujian dan reviewnya ya.. ^^

**NiMins Shippers:** banyak kalimat yang kurang dimengerti ya? Maaf deh klo gitu. Tapi kalau nanti ada kalimat yang kurang dimengerti lagi, tolong kasih tau letaknya dimana ya. Biar bisa dikoreksi. Thx for review :)

**Ichkurorry:** Salam kenal juga, rry-chan. Saya seneng kalau kamu suka fic ini. Saya kira fic ini akan banyak yang gk suka. Makasih udah nyebutin kelebihan fic ini *jadi GR nih, hehe* makasih bwt reviewnya juga. ^^

**Ciel-Kky30**: semua pertanyaanmu sudah terjawab ya. Thx dah review :)

**Devilojoshi:** tentang rencana Gaara sudah terungkap, tapi tentang Sasuke suka atau tidak pada Naruto itu masih rahasia. Thx reviewnya. ^^

**Satsuki Naruhi:** Gaara sudah beraksi nih dichapter ini. Walau antagonis, tapi gk apa-apa kan? Hehe thx dah review.

**kkhukhukhukhudattebayo**: Iya si Sasu-teme udah punya pacar tapi dia gk cinta ma pacarnya itu. Jadi, kemungkinan dia bisa jatuh cinta ma Naru. Seperti yang kamu pengen, disini ada GaaNaru. :D thx for review

**Reizu YuukiNeezuri:** wah, makasih dan bilang fic saya keren. Pertanyaanmu sudah terjawab, jdi saya gk perlu jawab kan? Hhe ^^a. Makasih dah review.

Review?


	4. Chapter 4

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fandom : Naruto**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : Sasuke x Naruto**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort**

**Warning : Sho-ai/BL/yaoi, Bertele-tele, Alur berantakan, Alternative Universe, Out Of Character,Typo, EYD abal, dll**

**Yang gk suka Yaoi, harap menjauh dari fic ini..!**

* * *

Sasuke POV

Aku baru saja selesai membeli persediaan tomat di minimarket yang kira-kira berjarak 8 blok dari rumah. Sekarang, aku sedang berjalan pulang. Tapi langkahku terhenti saat melihat seseorang yang memakai piyama di siang hari begini. Benar-benar bodoh. Eh, tunggu dulu. Sepertinya aku mengenalinya. Rambut jabrik pirang yang acak-acakan, 3 garis halus dimasing-masing pipinya yang berkulit tan, dan tubuhnya yang agak mungil mengingatkanku pada seseorang.

Ting!

Sebuah lampu muncul diatas kepalaku. Sekarang aku ingat, dia anak bodoh dan bawel itu. Kalau tidak salah, itu si Dobe. Sedang apa dia berdiam diri ditengah keramaian seperti itu sambil memegangi kepalanya? Lebih baik aku ke sana saja. Aku pun berlari ke arahnya. Namun saat aku semakin dekat dengannya, tubuh Naruto limbung.

"DOBE!" teriakku.

Untung aku sempat menangkap tubuhnya. Aku langsung menggendongnya ala bridal style. Ku lihat wajahnya memerah dan nafasnya memburu. Sekarang aku tahu bahwa dia sedang demam. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain membawanya pulang.

End Sasuke POV

Normal POV

Bruk!

Sasuke menendang pintu rumahnya agar pintu itu terbuka karena kedua tangannya Ia gunakan untuk menggendong Naruto.

"Tadaima." seru Sasuke saat berhasil membuka pintu.

"Okaeri, Sa–hei, siapa dia Sasuke?" tanya pemuda yang sangat mirip dengan Sasuke. Yang jadi perbedaan hanya rambutnya yang panjang dan di ikat longgar.

"Nanti saja bertanyanya. Lebih baik kau bawa ini dulu. Aku ke kamar dulu." ucap Sasuke sambil menyerahkan bungkusan plastik berisi tomat segar yang tadi Ia beli.

Sasuke pun meninggalkan seseorang yang ternyata adalah anikinya itu dan pergi membawa Naruto ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai 2 rumahnya.

Setelah sampai dikamarnya, Ia menutup pintunya dan merebahkan tubuh Naruto di ranjang king size miliknya. Namun tak sengaja mata onyx miliknya melihat sesuatu berwarna merah di leher Naruto. Sasuke memicingkan matanya untuk dapat melihat lebih jelas dan matanya membelalak seketika.

"Apakah itu kissmark?" gumamnya.

Sadar atau tidak, Sasuke mulai mengepalkan tangannya. Entah mengapa Ia merasa sangat marah saat mengetahui bahwa itu adalah kissmark. Untuk menenangkan diri, Ia pun menghela nafas panjang. Kemudian mengambil kursi yang ada di dekat meja belajar dan membawanya ke samping ranjang untuk di duduki.

Sasuke pun mengambil novel fantasy dan membacanya untuk mengusir kebosanan disaat menunggu Naruto sadar. Ia membaca begitu serius sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang masuk ke kamarnya dan tengah menghampirinya.

"Ototou?" sapa orang itu sambil menepuk pelan bahu Sasuke.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke yang sudah tahu bahwa orang itu adalah anikinya a.k.a Uchiha Itachi.

"Siapa dia? Kau menculiknya?" tanya Itachi penuh curiga.

"Dia temanku."

"Benarkah?"

"Hn."

"Dia... ekhm bukan kekasihmu?" bisik Itachi tepat di telinga adiknya itu.

"Aku masih NORMAL, tidak sepertimu. Baka Aniki." kata Sasuke yang sudah melemparkan novel yang tadi dibacanya ke arah Itachi. Namun, Itachi dapat menghindarinya.

"Tapi, dia manis lho." Setelah mengatakan itu, Itachi pun langsung kabur keluar dari kamar adiknya yang sedang naik darah.

"A–"

"Engh.."

Umpatan yang akan keluar dari bibir pucat Sasuke terpotong, karena pemuda pirang–Naruto–mengerang pelan. Mata Sasuke terfokus ke arah Naruto. Terlihat Naruto sedang mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ia pun mendudukan dirinya untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

"Sudah bangun? Dobe?" seru Sasuke saat mata sapphire Naruto menatap onyx miliknya.

"Dimana ini?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Tentu saja di kamarku."

"Hah? Ba-bagaimana bisa?"

"Tadi kau pingsan dijalan."

"..."

"Lagi pula sedang apa kau tadi di tengah jalan seperti itu? Beruntung aku menemukanmu."

"A-aku.."

Naruto mencoba mengingat kejadian sebelum Ia pingsan. Matanya membulat seketika saat mengingat kejadian 'itu'. Kejadian dimana Ia hampir di perkosa oleh senpai sekaligus guru lesnya. Ia menatap selimut yang kini menutupi batas pinggang hingga kakinya. Dadanya begitu sesak sekarang, seakan sedang kekurangan oksigen untuk bernafas dan tak menyadari bahwa pemuda berkulit pucat disampingnya terus memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi diwajahnya.

"Ada apa, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke hati-hati. Padahal biasanya seorang Sasuke tidak peduli dengan urusan orang lain.

"J-jadi itu bukan mimpi?" gumaman Naruto terdengar lirih di telinga Sasuke. Tak terasa air mata sudah mengalir di pipi tan milik Naruto.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Do–Naruto?"

Sasuke mulai khawatir pada pemuda pirang di hadapannya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam tidak menanggapi sama sekali pertanyaan temannya itu dan tubuhnya tampak bergetar.

"Sebaiknya kau ku antar pulang. Aku akan memanaskan mobil dulu." kata Sasuke lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan saat akan melangkah ada sesuatu yang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Sasuke membalikan badan dan ternyata itu adalah tangan mungil milik Naruto.

"Hn?"

"A-aku ti-tidak ingin pulang...hiks...te-tetaplah disini...hiks...a-aku ta-takut." ucap Naruto sesegukan(?).

Pemuda berambut raven itu mendekatkan dirinya pada pemuda pirang yang kini terlihat rapuh. Ia mendudukan dirinya tepat disamping Naruto (bukan dikursi lagi). Kemudian Ia mendekap tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu dengan lembut. Perasaan hangat dan terkejut memenuhi diri Naruto. Senang sekali rasanya dipeluk oleh orang yang kau sukai, bukan? :D

"Kau itu lelaki. Lagi pula apa yang kau takutkan?" ucap Sasuke lembut pada pemuda yang berada dalam dekapannya.

"D-dia...di-dia brengsek." gumam Naruto yang tak sadar bahwa Ia telah meremas keras baju yang menutupi dada bidang Sasuke.

"Dia? Dia siapa?" tanya Sasuke yang tidak sengaja mendengar gumaman Naruto.

"Ga-gaara-senpai." jawab Naruto lirih.

Mata onyx milik Sasuke membulat sempurna. 'Apa dia yang membuat tanda itu?' pikir Sasuke yang sempat melirik kissmark di leher Naruto. Sekarang Ia mengerti kenapa Naruto ketakutan seperti ini.

"Kau di rape?" tanya Sasuke innocent.

Tubuh Naruto menegang seketika. Walau Ia baru 'hampir' diperkosa, tapi tetap saja itu hal yang menjijikan baginya. Padahal Ia sendiri sudah menganggap Gaara sebagai kakaknya sendiri. Ternyata sikap Gaara yang baik hati selama ini hanyalah kebohongan. Ia seperti gula yang mengandung racun.

"Sudah ku duga." Sasuke menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri saat merasa Naruto tak mungkin pertanyaanya itu.

"Ti-tidak. Hanya hampir." sungut(?) Naruto dengan wajahnya memerah karena malu.

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik aku mengantarmu pulang." kata Sasuke, perlahan Ia melepas pelukannya.

"Dia pasti masih ada disana. Aku tidak mau pulang"

"Bagaimana jika orang tuamu mencarimu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak ada siapapun dirumahku." jawab Naruto lirih.

"Terserah padamu saja."

"Terima kasih."

Mereka pun terdiam. Tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Memikirkan sesuatu yang nanti mungkin terjadi. Namun, lamunan mereka buyar saat menyadari ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalam kamar itu.

"Sasuke, temanmu sudah bangun rupanya." kata seseorang itu sambil melangkah ke arah mereka berdua.

"Seperti yang kau lihat." kata Sasuke sinis.

"Perkenalkan aku kakaknya Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi." kata Itachi mengabaikan tanggapan adiknya dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Naruto, Namikaze Naruto." jawab Naruto membalas uluran tangan Itachi sambil tersenyum manis.

"Nah, Sasuke sebaiknya kau ajak Naruto untuk makan malam. Aku akan keluar sebentar." Itachi pun keluar dari kamar adiknya itu. Meninggalkan kedua pemuda yang berlainan sifat.

"Makan malam atau tidak?" tanya Sasuke datar. Berbeda sekali dengan yang tadi.

"Baiklah."

Mereka pun turun ke bawah untuk makan malam. Ternyata dimeja makan sudah tersedia onigiri, sup tomat, dan berbagai makanan berbahan sayur lainnya karena Itachi tidak menyukai daging. Mereka makan malam dengan tenang. Yang terdengar hanya suara denting sumpit dan mangkuk. Mata mereka berdua diam-diam saling melirik.

**Jika aku tidak mendapat masalah..**

**Mungkinkah aku dapat sedekat ini denganmu..**

**Jika ini hanya sebuah mimpi..**

**Tolong, jangan bangunkan aku dulu..**

Sejak tadi pemuda berambut raven ini bergerak-gerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Ia tidak bisa tidur padahal jam sudah menunjukan pukul setengah 12 malam. Ia menggeram kesal dan memutuskan untuk bangun saja. Pemuda yang tak lain adalah sang Uchiha bungsu, Sasuke, akhirnya mendudukan dirinya. Mata onyx miliknya tengah mengamati pemuda yang tertidur di sebelahnya ini.

"Manis." gumamnya.

Pikirannya kembali pada saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Di halte bus tanpa atap. Ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu lagi dengan pemuda berambut pirang yang dulu menarik perhatiannya. Takdirkah? Hanya author dah Kami-sama yang tahu.

Tangan kirinya yang tepat disamping wajah Naruto kini terangkat. Tangannya itu mulai membelai pipi chubby milik Naruto. Di wajahnya pun sudah terukir senyuman tipis yang sangat jarang terlihat. Menyadari apa yang sedang dilakukannya, Ia buru-buru menjauhkan tangannya itu dari pipi tan milik Naruto.

"Apa yang ku lakukan? Dia itu lelaki dan aku NORMAL."

Sasuke mengacak pelan rambut pantat ayam miliknya. Ia bingung oleh perasaannya sendiri. Bahkan kecerdasan otaknya seakan tertiup angin.

**-Skip time-**

Suara kicauan burung pagi ini membuat pemuda pirang itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Saat Ia membuka matanya, Ia tidak menemukan siapapun di kamar itu. Tapi, terdengar suara gemericik air dari dalam kamar mandi yang ada di kamar itu.

Tidak lama kemudian dari kamar mandi keluarlah pemuda berkulit seputih porselen a.k.a Sasuke dengan handuk yang melilit dipinggangnya. Wajah Naruto bersemu merah melihat pemandangan didepannya itu.

"Kau sudah baikan?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah memakai seragamnya. Naruto hanya mengangguk.

Deg!

Deg!

Jantung Naruto berdegup kencang saat Sasuke menghampirinya dan langsung menyentuhkan punggung tangan putih itu pada dahinya. Lalu berkata, "Demammu sudah turun. Tapi, sebaiknya kau tidak usah sekolah dulu."

Sasuke pun mengambil tasnya dan melangkah mendekati pintu. Tangannya akan sudah mulai memutar kenop pintu sebelum sebuah suara cempreng memanggilnya.

"Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Dirumah ini tidak ada siapa-siapa?" tanya Naruto takut-takut.

"Hn. Aniki sudah pergi kuliah sejak tadi. Dia juga sudah menyiapkan sarapan."

"Tapi aku...aku ta−"

"Sudah kubilang kau itu lelaki. Aku akan mengunci pintu dari luar, jadi tidak usah takut."

Naruto tersentak tapi kemudian tersenyum, "Terima kasih."

"Hn. Aku pergi."

"Eh? Tunggu!" tahan Naruto.

"Apa lagi?"

"Bolehkah aku meminjam telephone rumah ini?"

"Hn."

Sasuke pun keluar dari kamar itu menuju ke sekolahnya. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih tersenyum senang entah karena apa (gila kali xD). Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Selesai mandi Ia memakai baju Sasuke yang menurutnya terlalu besar untuknya. Kemudian Ia melangkah keluar kamar untuk menelpon Iruka. Ia yakin pasti Iruka khawatir.

Tuuutt...

Tuuutt...

"_Hallo. Kediaman Namikaze disini."_ kata suara disebrang telephone.

"I-iruka-san ini aku, Naruto." jawab Naruto tergugup.

"_Ah, Naruto-sama anda kemana saja? Saya sangat khawatir."_

"Maaf. Kemarin aku...umm pergi ke rumah teman untuk mengerjakan tugas dan lupa memberi tahu." kata Naruto bohong.

"_Syukurlah anda tidak apa-ap–"_

"_Kemana saja kau anak bodoh? Tidak tahukah aku dan Iruka mencemaskanmu."_

Ternyata ada yang merebut telephone itu dari tangan Iruka. Dan Naruto sangat tahu siapa orang itu. Itu pasti sepupunya yang sangat _overprotective_ padanya.

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf. Dan kenapa kau bisa ada bersama Iruka-san?" kata Naruto.

"_Dia menghubungi Minato-jisan, dan bilang kau belum juga pulang. Lalu, Ji-san menyuruhku datang. Itu saja." _jelas seseorang itu.

"Oh begitu."

Terdengar nada kecewa dibibir Naruto. Sebenarnya Ia ingin ayahnya itu yang pulang untuk mencarinya. Tapi, Ia mengerti kenapa ayahnya tidak pulang. Hanya karena satu hal, sibuk.

"_Nah, sekarang dimana kau? Biar aku yang menjemputmu."_

Suara dari sebrang telah membuyarkan lamunannya, "Tidak usah. Jam 4 sore nanti aku akan pulang sendiri saja."

"_Hati-hati kalau begitu. Jaa."_

"Eh, tunggu dulu."

"_Apa?"_

"Arigatou, Kyuu-nii"

"_Hm."_

Tuuuttt...

Telephone pun terputus. Naruto menghela nafas berat dan melangkah ke dapur. Ia baru sadar bahwa dirinya belum makan sejak tadi pagi. Ia pun mendudukan dirinya dimeja makan yang sudah tersedia sushi berisi ikan salmon segar. Ia memakannya dengan perlahan. Sebenarnya Ia ingin ramen, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Saat makan Ia bertanya-tanya kemana orang tua Sasuke. Sejak kemarin Ia tidak melihat kedua orang tua Sasuke.

Setelah selesai, Ia mencuci piringnya dan melangkah menuju kamar Sasuke. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat ruangan di dekat tangga. Ia baru sadar ada ruangan disana. Hatinya menyuruh dirinya untuk memasuki ruangan itu. Ternyata disana terdapat banyak sekali rak buku dan ditengah-tengah ruangan itu terdapat piano berwarna putih yang sangat bersih disamping piano itu pun terdapat sebuah biola yang tergeletak.

Ia melangkah menuju piano itu, kemudian mendudukan dirinya tepat didepan piano putih itu. Dengan perlahan Ia menyentuh lembut tuts piano itu satu per satu. Rasanya sangat dingin, menandakan bahwa piano ini sudah lama tidak terpakai.

Seperti biasa, Ia sudah menutup matanya. Nafasnya teratur dan tenang seperti rangkaian chord yang sedang Ia mainkan sekarang. Suara yang terdengar dari tuts-tuts piano yang Ia tekan dapat mengiris hati siapapun yang mendengarnya. Namun Ia begitu menikmati permainan pianonya yang cukup miris itu.

Detik demi detik berlalu, pemuda Namikaze ini belum juga menyelesaikan permainannya. Bahkan Ia tidak menyadari bahwa sekarang sudah berdiri seseorang tepat di pintu ruangan itu.

"Naruto?"

Saking terkejutnya, Naruto pun menghentikan permainannya dan langsung berdiri menghadap ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. Dan disana sedang berdiri pemuda yang Ia kenal.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya pemuda itu a.k.a Sasuke dingin.

Naruto takut mendengar nada dingin nan menusuk yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke, "Aku...a-ano.. maaf."

Akhirnya Ia hanya bisa meminta maaf sambil menundukan kepalanya. Ia takut pada Sasuke yang berhawa dingin seperti ini. Kemana Sasuke yang kemarin? Ia terus bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Hn."

Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang terdiam. Sikap dingin Sasuke membuat Naruto merasa sangat bersalah telah melakukan hal yang tidak sopan. Dia terus mengutuk dirinya dalam hati. Mengapa Ia bisa sebodoh ini.

**Jika kau mau memaafkan dan menerimaku..**

**Dengan senang hati aku akan lakukan apapun..**

**Jika kau tidak bisa melakukan itu..**

**Akan ku terima apapun keputusanmu..**

Naruto menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang duduk dimeja belajar. Mungkin sedang mengerjakan PR.

"Sas, aku ingin minta maaf." Naruto mulai membuka suara.

"Hn."

"Kau tidak marahkan? Tadi aku hanya tak sengaja melihat dan aku ingin memain–"

"Tidak perlu kau jelaskan." Sasuke segera memotong perkataan Sasuke.

"A– baiklah. Oh iya, aku izin pulang dulu."

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban, Naruto pun melangkah keluar kamar. Tapi suara Sasuke membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"Aku akan mengantarmu. Tunggulah diluar."

Setelah itu, Naruto pun melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti. Ia pun menunggu di garasi rumah Sasuke sampai akhirnya Sasuke menghampirinya dan menyuruhnya untuk masuk ke mobilnya.

Mereka berdua saling menutup mulut, tidak ada yang mau membuka pembicaraan. Sasuke sedang serius memandang jalan dan Naruto duduk gelisah ditempatnya.

"Kau belum memberi tahu dimana rumahmu, Dobe."

Perkataan Sasuke membuat Naruto tersentak. Ia lupa memberi tahu Sasuke alamat rumahnya. Namun sepertinya dari jalan ini sebentar lagi sampai.

"Didepan nanti ada pertigaan, rumahku belok kiri tepat setelah belokan itu."

Sasuke pun hanya mengangguk paham. Setelah mobil yang ditumpanginya berbelok, Naruto pun menunjuk rumah tingkat bercat orange cerah dengan pagar tinggi sebagai rumahnya.

Mobil Sasuke berhenti tepat didepan pagar rumah itu. Sebelum Naruto keluar dari mobil itu, Ia membujuk Sasuke untuk mampir sebentar ke rumahnya. Walau sempat menolak, akhirnya Sasuke pun menurut.

"Tadaima." teriak Naruto yang langsung membuka pintu.

Terlihat seorang pemuda tampan berambut orange kemerahan dan iris mata berwarna merah sedang menghampiri Naruto.

"Yo, Kyuu-nii." kata Naruto sambil nyengir kuda.

Duk !

"Ittai..sakit tahu." Naruto menerima jitakan tepat diatas kepalanya.

"Dasar bodoh. Bisa-bisanya bergembira seperti itu."

"Maaf."

"Ku maafkan."

Mereka berdua hampir lupa jika ada seseorang yang sejak tadi memperhatikan.

"Kau.." seru Kyuubi sambil menunjuk wajah Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Kau.."

* * *

**つづく**

Horeee akhirnya selesai juga chapter 4 ..  
Sorry updatenya lama, selain karena banyak tugas, author juga lagi gk ada ide plus males ngetiknya.. hehe  
Mudah-mudahan puas ya..

Tunggu chapter depan ^0^/

**Reply to review:**

**NiMins Shippers: **harus inget ya :D mau menghadapi UN juga toh.. ganbatte \^,^/

**Earl Louisia vi Duivel****: **makasih sarannya. Sarannya udah author tuangkan dalam ff ini. Thx for review

**Couphie: **dichapter ini full hint SasuNaru. Puaskah? :D

**Satsuki Naruhi: **alurnya kecepetan ya? Maaf deh klo gitu. Moga yang chapter kali ini engga kecepetan ya. Thx dah review :D

**Yuliafebry: **sekali-sekali jadi antagonis gk apa-apalah.. hehe thx for review

**Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel: **ya, itu Sasuke. Siapa lagi klo bukan sasuke? Makasih dah review **:)**

**kkhukhukhukhudattebayo**: kamu greget waktu sasuke disuapin sakura? Author juga greget waktu nulis itu.. xD semua harapanmu terkabul.. :) thx dah review.

**Sheren:** sudah terungkap dichapter ini. Thx reviewnya :D

**Windaa lolipobb**: ini udah lanjut :D

**Ciel-Kky30**: harapanmu akan ku kabulkan.. thx dah review :)

**Nia Yuuki**: gaara begitu juga gara-gara author.. xD thx buat reviewnya..

**Devilojoshi:** pemeriksaan? xD sip ni dah lanjut :D

**Aldistalia**: gomen lama menunggu. Semoga puas . thx for review :)

**kurryoidiamond****: **author gk jahat kok. Cuma ya begitulah. Hehe. Rumah mereka agak jauh(mungkin). Kan dirumah naru cuma ada iruka aja, trus dichapter kemarin kan udah dijelasin klo iruka lagi keluar. Thx dah review ya :D

review?


	5. Chapter 5

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fandom : Naruto**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : Sasuke x Naruto**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort**

**Warning : Sho-ai/BL/yaoi, Bertele-tele, Alur berantakan, Out Of Character,Typo, EYD abal, dll**

**Yang gk suka Yaoi, harap menjauh dari fic ini..!**

* * *

"Kau.."

"Huh?"

"Kau si anak ayam itu kan?" sergah makhluk(?) bersurai orange kemerahan sambil menunjukan telunjuknya tepat di depan mata onyx si bungsu Uchiha.

Twitch..

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya si bungsu Uchiha a.k.a Sasuke dengan nada dingin nan menusuk.

"Maksudku, kau anak ayam yang pernah ku lihat saat di rumah si keriput mesum waktu itu." jawab pemuda bersurai orange kemerahan–Uzumaki Kyuubi–santai.

"Keriput mesum? Siapa dia, Kyuu-nii?" akhirnya pemuda pirang yang sedang berdiri disamping Kyuubi pun bertanya.

"Tanyakan saja padanya."

Kyuubi pun masuk kedalam rumah meninggalkan dua orang pemuda berwajah err..manis? dan berwajah datar. Naruto mengalihkan padangannya pada Sasuke dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

Seakan tahu maksud pandangan Naruto padanya, Sasuke pun membuka mulutnya. "Keriput mesum yang dimaksud pasti baka aniki."

"Itachi-nii?"

"Hn."

Sasuke pun membalik tubuhnya dan berjalan keluar. Tapi, sebuah tangan mungil menahannya.

"Kau tidak ingin masuk dulu?" tanya pemilik tangan itu a.k.a Naruto.

"Tidak."

Mendengar jawaban dingin dari Sasuke, akhirnya Naruto melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan membiarkan Sasuke pergi. Ada perasaan merasa bersalah di hatinya. Ia yakin Sasuke menjadi dingin seperti ini karena masalah piano itu.

Ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah, tidak lupa Ia mengunci pintu. Niatnya yang tadi akan segera menuju kamar segera Ia urungkan karena melihat Kyuubi yang sedang menonton tv diruang tengah. Ada sesuatu yang ingin Ia tanyakan pada pemuda itu. Kakinya melangkah mendekat ke arah dimana seseorang yang bernama Kyuubi itu duduk.

"Kyu–"

"Tidurlah. Kau pasti lelah."

"Kau ini. Aku belum selesai bicara tau."

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal dengan sepupunya itu telah memotong kata-katanya taanpa mengalihakan pandangan dari layar televisi yang sedang menyala.

"Jika ingin bicara, duduklah dulu." perintah Kyuubi.

Si pirang pun menurut dan mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Kyuubi.

"Jadi..um apa Kyuu-nii sedang libur kuliah?" tanya Naruto membuka pembicaraan.

"Belum. Jika libur, Dei-chan pasti akan ikut denganku. Lagi pula kau tahu sendiri aku ke sini untuk apa kan?" jawab Kyuubi santai.

Naruto pun memutar kedua bola matanya mendengar jawaban Kyuubi, "Ya..ya..ya karena aku menghilang dari rumah."

"Tapi, sekitar 2 hari lagi Dei-chan akan menyusulku ke sini."

"Ada apa memangnya?"

"Tentu saja liburan, dasar bodoh."

"Tadi kau yang bilang sendiri kalau kuliahmu belum libur. Itu berarti kau yang bodoh." sergah Naruto.

"Garis bawahi ini! Aku bilang B-E-L-U-M untuk saat ini pastinya." kata Kyuubi yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Terserah kau saja. Ah iya Kyuu-nii, kau kenal dengan Itachi-nii?" Muka Naruto yang tadinya terlihat ekspresi kesal, sekarang terlihat ekspresi agak curiga terlukis di wajahnya.

"Ya. Kenapa?"

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Dia teman kuliahku."

"Oh. Ku kira kalian pacaran."

Deg..

Wajah putih nan mulus Kyuubi pun memerah seketika. Ia malu bercampur marah sekarang. Ia pun bangkit dari duduknya. Sedangkan Naruto tersenyum jahil melihat rona merah di wajah Kyuubi.

"Tidak mungkin."

"Mungkin saja. Toh hubungan sesama jenis sudah bukan hal yang tabu lagi kan?" Kali ini Naruto yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan pada Kyuubi.

'_Satu sama, Kyuu-nii' _batin Naruto senang.

"Dasar bocah. Lebih baik kau tidur dan jangan lupa untuk makan malam. Setelah itu tidurlah."

"Hm, pasti."

Kyuubi pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya yang sudah memang tersedia di rumah keluarga Namikaze ini. Author sudah menjelaskan siapa dan asal usul Kyuubi atau belum? Lupa *plak xD. Uzumaki Kyuubi adalah seorang mahasiswa Universitas Amegakure yang letaknya lumayan jauh dari Konoha kota kediaman Namikaze. Kyuubi adalah anak dari mendiang bibi Naruto–Uzumaki Mito–yang berasal dari keluarga Uzumaki seperti ibunya, Kushina. Ia tinggal bersama dengan kakak Naruto a.k.a Deidara di apartement miliknya.

Seperti biasa jika musim libur kuliah di awal Agustus seperti ini pasti Kyuubi dan Deidara pasti akan tinggal di kediaman Namikaze. Naruto selalu menanti waktu libur kuliah seperti ini karena itu tandanya Ia tidak akan sendirian di kediaman Namikaze yang luas ini, namun Ia akan sedikit canggung pada kakaknya sendiri. Kenapa? You know lah.

**Jika ada satu hal yang dapat membuatmu**

**percaya padaku..**

**Ku mohon beritahukan padaku..**

Seharusnya Naruto beruntung disekolahkan di Konoha International High School. Ia tidak akan bertemu para senpai kelas 2 maupun yang kelas 3 termasuk seseorang yang kemarin hampir melakukan 'sesuatu' terhadapnya. Namun karena gedung A–tempat para senpai kelas 3 termasuk orang 'itu'–sedang di renovasi jadi Ia harus berhati-hati jika sedang sendirian. Ia trauma, sangat trauma atas kejadian waktu itu.

Kini Naruto sedang berjalan di koridor gedung C menuju kelasnya. Tidak sampai 5 menit, Ia sudah sampai di kelasnya dan di sambut gembira oleh Kiba.

"Ohayou." sapa Naruto kemudian duduk dikursinya.

"Ohayou, Naruto. Kemana saja kau 2 hari ini? Sepi sekali tanpamu tahu." gerutu Kiba.

"Maaf ya. Kemarin aku sedang tidak sehat." jawab Naruto yang tersenyum lima jari sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Syukurlah kau sudah kembali bersekolah. Jadi aku tidak perlu sering-sering berduaan dengan si 'rusa' pemalas itu." kata Kiba sambil melirik sekilas pada pemuda yang tengah tertidur disamping mejanya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum canggung pada Kiba.

"Aku dengar itu 'anjing' kecil."

Kiba dan Naruto yang mendengar suara rendah namun menusuk itu hanya bisa bergidik ngeri. Tapi tak lama kemudian mereka menghela nafas lega karena bel sekolah yang berbunyi menandakan jam pelajaran segera dimulai.

**-Skip Time-**

Entah perasaannya saja atau bukan, tapi hari ini memang terasa sangat cepat. Tidak terasa jika bel pulang sekolah baru saja terdengar. Desahan nafas terdengar dari sosok pemuda bersurai pirang a.k.a Naruto yang sedang sendirian dikelasnya yang sudah kosong sambil membereskan buku-bukunya. Ia merasa senang sekaligus kecewa hari ini. Senang karena tidak bertemu senpainya yang berambut merah a.k.a Gaara dan Ia sedih karena tidak bertemu dengan sang pujaan hati a.k.a Sasuke.

Setelah selesai membereskan bukunya, Ia pun mulai beranjak dari kursinya dan menggendong tasnya dipunggungnya. Betapa terkejutnya Ia saat melihat ke arah pintu sudah ada seseorang yang sepertinya menunggunya sejak tadi. Seseorang itu adalah pemuda yang sangat tidak ingin ditemuinya. Pemuda berkulit putih, berambut merah, dan bermanik jade itu sedang menatap Naruto dengan intens.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Naruto dingin yang masih berjarak beberapa meter dari pemuda itu. Pemuda itu mendekat ke tempat dimana Naruto berdiri.

"Aku hanya ingin minta maaf soal 'itu'." Perkataan pemuda ini alias Gaara sama sekali tidak mengandung nada penyesalan sedikit pun.

"Ku maafkan."

Naruto menjawab pernyataan Gaara dengan singkat dan bersusah payah menyembunyikan suaranya yang agak gemetar. Ia pun segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari kelas itu. Ia ingin cepat pergi dari hadapan orang ini. Tapi, langkahnya terhenti saat senpainya yang satu ini menggenggam tangannya dengan keras dan mendorongnya ke tembok dekat pintu. Nafasnya tercekat karena membayangkan kejadian 2 hari yang lalu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!Lepaskan!" Naruto menatap tajam pada Gaara.

"Tidak." Gaara hanya menatap datar Naruto yang terus meronta dalam himpitannya.

"Sebenarnya...sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?Hah?!" lirih Naruto.

Gaara menyeringai senang mendengar pertanyaan yang di keluarkan dari bibir merah Naruto. Ia menundukkan kepalanya hingga bibirnya berdekatan dengan telinga kiri milik Naruto.

"Aku ingin kau seutuhnya, Naruto. Hanya milikku." bisik Gaara tepat di telinga Naruto.

Kelopak mata pemilik batu sapphire itu melebar seketika. Rasa takut mulai menggerogoti pikirannya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat menahan air mata yang akan keluar. Keringat dingin pun mulai membasahi tubuhnya.'_Tidak lagi'_ innernya kemudian Ia menutup mataya.

Bruk!

Naruto membuka matanya saat merasakan genggaman pada tangannya lepas dan mendengar suara seperti orang yang terjetuh. Ia terkejut sekaligus senang sekarang. Ternyata pemuda berambut raven yang mencuat ke atas telah datang menolongnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke? Naruto menghela nafas lega karena kali ini Ia tertolong. Kakinya yang sudah lemas pun tak mampu lagi menahan berat tubuhnya, sehingga Ia jatuh terduduk di lantai dengan nafas memburu.

"Pergilah! Jangan pernah kau sentuh dia lagi!" kata Sasuke dingin setelah Ia menghajar habis-habisan teman sekelasnya yang bernama Gaara. Kemudian Ia menoleh ke arah dimana pemuda bersurai pirang yang menjadi incaran si 'panda merah' ini. Terlihat dari mata onyxnya bahwa pemuda itu a.k.a Naruto sedang menatap kosong ke depan dengan memeluk dirinya sendiri. Ia pun segera menghampiri pemuda itu dan segera merangkulnya untuk berdiri.

"Tenanglah. Dia tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Ku jamin itu." bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Naruto. Sasuke membawa Naruto pergi dari ruang kelas itu, meninggalkan Gaara yang sedang menyeringai licik.

Akhirnya Sasuke mengantarkan Naruto pulang menggunakan mobil Sport miliknya. Sesekali Ia melirik ke sebelah kanan untuk melihat seorang bungsu dari keluarga Namikaze yang sedang tertidur pulas. Tanpa sadar Ia tersenyum tipis saat melihat wajah polos Naruto yang sedang tertidur.

Sasuke membangunkan Naruto saat mobilnya berhenti tepat didepan gerbang kediaman Namikaze. Setelah bangun, Naruto pun keluar dari mobil Sasuke dan mengucapkan kata 'Terima kasih' sebelum Sasuke pergi. Mobil Sasuke pun segera melesat myusuri jalan yang sangat sepi, meninggalkan pemuda bermarga Namikaze yang sedang tersenyum lebar. Mata onyx milik pemuda yang berada di dalam mobil dapat menangkap gambaran senyuman itu dari kaca spion mobilnya.

"Dasar Dobe," gumamnya kemudian kembali fokus pada jalan yang ada di hadapannya.

**-SkipTime-**

Hari ini hari minggu, saat yang tepat untuk bersantai ataupun berjalan-jalan untuk menyegarkan pikiran dari hal yang berbau pekerjaan dan pelajaran di sekolah. Biasanya jika hari minggu pasti banyak yang akan bangun kesiangan karena paginya tidak akan pergi ke sekolah. Tapi berbeda dengan pemuda berambut pirang jabrik ini. Ia bangun pagi-pagi untuk membantu pelayannya–Iruka–menyambut kedatangan kakaknya, Namikaze Deidara. Sedangkan sepupunya yang 2 hari lalu datang kemari sedang menjemput Deidara di kota Amegakure.

Hal pertama yang dilakukan Naruto adalah membenahi kamar Deidara yang sudah lama tidak di tempati. Setelah itu Ia menyiapkan makanan kesukaan Deidara. Ia tidak mengizinkan Iruka untuk membantunya. Ia bilang akan memberikan kejutan untuk kakak tersayangnya itu.

Bertepatan dengan selesainya 'pekerjaan' Naruto menyiapkan kejutan untuk kakaknya, mobil berwarna merah darah pun terparkir manis di garasi rumahnya. Ia tahu salah satu orang yang ada di dalam mobil itu adalah kakaknya. Naruto pun berlari ke arah pintu dengan kaki jenjangja untuk menyambut kakaknya. Dilihatnya kakaknya yang sekarang sudah berrtambah tinggi dan tampan. Kagum, itulah yang Naruto pikirkan saat melihat kakaknya lagi.

Ia membungkukan badan saat kakaknya berjalan ke arahnya kemudian berdiri lagi dengan tegap,

"Dei-nii–" sapaan 'selamat datang' yang akan di ucapkannya terpotong saat sang kakak melewatinya begitu saja, tanpa menyapa atau memberikan senyuman sedikitpun. Tubuhnya membeku seketika. Wajahnya yang tadi begitu bersemangat, sekarang menjadi sangat lesu. Binar dimatanya sudah hilang entah kemana. Melihat perlakuan yang di berikan kakaknya hanya bisa membuatnya tersenyum miris.

"Tak apa. Kau harus bersabar,"

Ia mendengar seseorang berkata tepat di telinganya dan menepuk bahunya pelan. Saat Ia menoleh, ternyata orang itu adalah kakak sepupunya a.k.a Kyuubi.

"Hm, terima kasih."

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam menyusul Deidara yang ternyata sudah duduk di meja Deidara yang sedang mengunyah sepotong bakudan di dalam mulutnya.

"Enak, bukan? Berterimakasihlah pada Naruto yang sudah membuatkan bakudan itu untukmu," kata Kyuubi yang sekarang sudah duduk di sebelah Deidara dan Naruto duduk berhadapan dengan mereka berdua.

"Hn." Deidara menghentikan kunyahannya. Ia langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya kemudian pergi dari acara makan siang itu meninggalkan Kyuubi dan Naruto yang termenung.

"Aku kenyang,"

Sebuah suara memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Pemilik suara itu ternyata adalah Naruto.

"Bahkan kau belum memasukan sesendok makanan pun ke dalam mulutmu."

Naruto mengabaikan perkataan Kyuubi dan pergi dari ruang makan menuju kamarnya. Kyuubi hanya menghela nafas pasrah karena diabaikan kedua kakak beradik yang tak pernah akur itu.

**-Skip Time-**

Jam dinding di ruang club musik sudah menunjukan pukul 17.00, semua anggota sibuk latihan untuk penampilan mereka di festival penyambutan musim panas malam ini di sekolah.

Jika semua anggota sibuk dengan latihannya masing-masing, berbeda dengan pemuda berambut pirang jabrik yang satu ini. Ia hanya diam memperhatikan seniornya yang berambut raven yang sedang merangkai nada di atas selembar kertas. Sebenarnya Ia sedang menunggu seniornya menyelesaikan rangkaian nada tersebut. Rangkaian nada itu akan Ia sesuaikan dengan rangkaian nada yang Ia buat sendiri.

"Teme, kau lama sekali sih. Waktu kita tinggal 2 jam lagi," gerutu si pirang a.k.a Naruto.

"Hn. Ini sudah selesai," jawab si 'Teme'

"Coba kau mainkan dengan biolamu, Teme."

Naruto segera bersiap-siap di depan piano sambil mencoba menghafal rangkaian nada yang tadi siang telah Ia buat. Sedangkan Sasuke sudah siap untuk memulai latihannya. Mereka berencana untuk berduet. Sasuke sudah merencanakan ini sebelumnya, dia ingin mencoba berduet. Hanya dengan Naruto.

Sasuke mulai menggesekan _**bow**_ pada senar biolanya. Tidak lama setelah itu, Naruto pun mulai menekan _**tuts**_ pianonya untuk mengiringi permainan biola Sasuke. Naruto sudah mulai memejamkan mata sejak permainan mereka dimulai, Ia mencoba menikmati permainannya dengan Sasuke.

Dahi Naruto mengeryit saat menurutnya ada yang salah dengan permainan Sasuke. Ia pun membuka matanya dan mendapati Sasuke telah menghentikan permainannya.

"Ada apa, Teme?" tanya Naruto.

"Ada nada yang kurang pas."

Sasuke pun mulai mengambil pulpen dan memperbaiki nada yang menurutnya salah. Setelah itu mereka memulai latihan kembali. Setiap latihan selalu ditemukan nada yang salah. Kembali Ia mengambil pulpen, lalu memperbaikinya. Begitu seterusnya sampai Ia menemukan nada yang tepat.

**Jika aku bisa, aku akan menjadi pensil  
sekaligus penghapus..  
Yang akan memperbaiki semua kesalahanmu..**

Semua mata tertuju pada dua pemuda berseragam SMA yang sedang berada diatass panggung. Dua pemuda itu sedang berkolaborasi dengan memainkan alat musik masing-masing.

Untaian nada gesekan _bow_ pada senar biola milik pemuda berambut raven yang sangat dalam dan alunan lembut _tuts_ piano milik pemuda berambut pirang yang sangat menyentuh membuat seluruh siswa-siswi yang sedang merayakan malam festival pun tertarik untuk menonton dan mendengarkan permainan tersebut. Kagum. Itulah yang akan kau rasakan saat mendengar permainan yang saling terikat itu.

Mata sebiru langit milik pemuda berambut pirang pun terbuka perlahan mengiringi selesainya alunan nada yang ia mainkan. Tepukan tangan pun langsung menyambutnya. Ia hanya tersenyum lembut menganggapi tepukan tangan itu.

Mereka berdua a.k.a Naruto dan Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan panggung secara bersamaan. Saat tiba dibelakang panggung, mereka disambut tepukan tangan oleh pasangan ShikaKiba.

"Permainan kalian berdua sangat indah tadi." ujar Kiba senang.

"Arigatou/Hn." ucap Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Apa judulnya?" tanya Kiba.

"Eh? Tidak tahu, aku lupa memikirkannya." jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum lima jari.

"Judulnya 'My Memory', sebelum tampil aku sudah memberitahukannya. Dasar dobe." Sasuke pun berlalu dari sana. Ia menuju ruang club musik untuk mengambil tasnya dan pulang.

"Aku kan lupa. Dasar teme." teriak Naruto membuat pasangan ShikaKiba cengo mendengar panggilan sayang 'Teme & Dobe' dari mereka berdua.

"Panggilan 'sayang' yang aneh ya, Shika." bisik Kiba sepelan mungkin di dekat telinga Shikamaru. Tapi ternyata bisikan itu masih bisa terdengar oleh Naruto. Membuat telinga Naruto memerah.

"Ck, apanya yang panggilan 'sayang'? ah, sudahlah aku mau pulang. Jaa ne." Naruto pun pergi menyusul Sasuke ke ruang club.

"Dia malu rupanya." Kiba tersenyum jahil.

"Cih, mendokusei. Biarkan sajalah."

**Ruang Club Musik**

"Ne, kau tidak mau menonton kembang apinya, Teme?" tanya Naruto yang sekarang sedang memperhatikan Sasuke yang sedang minum sebotol air mineral.

"Tidak." jawab Sasuke ogah-ogahan

"Ayolah. Aku sudah lama tidak menonton yang seperti itu." pinta Naruto dengan _puppy eyes._

"Aku lelah, Dobe. Aku ingin pulang."

Setelah menjawab itu, Sasuke langsung meraih tasnya dan keluar dari ruang club musik meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang menghela nafas panjang.

Baru beberapa detik setelah Sasuke pergi, Naruto menemukan sebuah saputangan bertuliskan _U.S_ di pojok kanan bawahnya. Ia yakin bahwa itu milik Sasuke. Mengetahui besok sekolahnya sudah mulai libur dan Ia lupa jalan ke rumah Sasuke. Ia pun segera mengantongi saputangan itu dan segera berlari keluar menyusul Sasuke sampai Ia melupakan tasnya.

Sampai di luar gerbang sekolahnya, Ia mulai mengalihkan pandangannya ke segala arah, berharap bisa menemukan Sasuke.

Bingo!

Ia melihat Sasuke yang baru saja menyebrang jalan di pertigaan sebelah kanan dari gerbang sekolahnya. Ia pun berlari dan terus memanggil Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke sepertinya tidak mendengar teriakannya.

Naruto pun sampai dipertigaan. Setelah dirasa jalanan sepi dari kendaraan, Ia langsung berlari menyebrang jalan. Tanpa disadari olehnya, seseorang didalam mobil sport berwarna hitam mulai menancapkan gas dan melaju kencang ke arahnya.

Suara klakson mobil dari arah kanannya membuat langkahnya terhenti karena kaget. Belum sempat Ia menengok ke asal suara, Ia sudah merasakan sakit disekujur tubuhnya dan pandangannya mulai kabur.

"Sa-suke..."

**つづく**

* * *

Setelah 2 bulan lamanya baru bisa update. Gomennasai, author sibuk banget.  
Ini aja baru selesai UP, minggu depan udah mulai US. Selesai US ada pedalaman materi buat UN. Huffttt cape lho.. hehe jadi mohon maklum kalau chapter depan lama juga.. ^^a

klo pengen denger lagu 'My Memory' yg ada fic ini, nih author kasih linknya: www. /mp3/OLlNHT4q/06_My_Memory_Piano_Violin_

**Reply to review:**

**Dee chan – tik**: ni dah lanjut.. :D thx reviewnya ^^

**Yuki No Fujisaki**: Salam kenal juga, Yuki-chan :) Gaara skali-skali jadi jahat gk apa-apalah xD masih kurang panjang ya? Gomenne, gk bisa bikin panjang-panjang. Soalnya ntar suka pusing sendiri. thx reviewnya ^^

**Aldista Aurelia Sadega**: haha makasih udah selalu menanti ff yg gaje ini.. thx reviewnya ^^

**Couphie**: bagus deh klo puas. Maksudnya 'belok' apa tuh? Kyuu kan emang lebay #plak semoga chapter ini puas juga ya ;) thx reviewnya ^^

**Indahyeojasparkyuelfsarangha e Kim Hyun Joong**: hehe sorry lama updatenya. Nomor ku yang lama udah bulukan(?) nomor yang baru liat aja di bio.. Thx for reviewnya ^^

**Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel**: sepertinya piano itu memang kenangan buruk buat Sasu-teme. Di chapter ini belum ku ungkapkan, belum saatnya. Kyuu kenapanya udah ada noh di atas :D .. Thx for reviewnya ^^

**widi orihara**: Eh? Hehe lupa #garuk-garuk pala. Makasih saran dan reviewnya :)

**kkhukhukhukhudattebayo**: seperti biasa, pertanyaanmu kebanyakan xD sampe bingun mau jawab apa.. yang penting udah lanjut.. :D thx dah review :)

**kurryoidiamond** : Makasih pujiannya ^^a pertanyaanmu udah terjawab dichapter ini ya.. semoga gk ada typo(s) lagi :D thx for review ^_^

**sheren**: udah xD thx dah review

**Ayame Nakajima**: ini udah lanjut. :)

Review?


End file.
